Los Reyes del Arte de la Espada
by KageSekai
Summary: Por culpa de ese idiota que tantos problemas le causa en vida es que estaba en esta ridícula situación que solamente en un manga o videojuego se podría ver, atrapado en un mundo virtual en la cual debe de sobrevivir porque la muerte en ese mundo representa la muerte en la realidad, aunque solo es peor al tener al idiota de Salvatore como su aliado, vaya infierno de vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- Los Reyes del Arte de la Espada**

 **Crossfic:** **Sword Art Online x Campione!**

 _Por culpa de ese idiota que tantos problemas le causa en vida es que estaba en esta ridícula situación que solamente en un manga o videojuego se podría ver, atrapado en un mundo virtual en la cual debe de sobrevivir porque la muerte en ese mundo representa la muerte en la realidad, aunque solo es peor al tener al idiota de Salvatore como su aliado, vaya infierno de vida._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La fiesta que había preparado Godou tras todos los eventos del último año había comenzado de manera calmada con todos los invitados que conocían al joven que la estaba preparando, pues tras pasar un infierno en la antigua Galia por culpa de la reina de las cavernas había regresado a su hogar tras conocer en persona a su más poderoso enemigo, pero decidiendo que quería olvidar todo eso es que preparo una fiesta tras una batalla contra una deidad de acero que invoco a otra deidad y el Rey de Japón junto con el Rey Americano unieron sus fuerza para derrotarlos y aunque Godou invitara al rey John Pluto Smith, este mismo tuvo que desistir pero dejo a su representante para que participara.

En la casa del clan Kusanagi se encontraban un total de 11 personas quienes las cuales pensaban disfrutar de la fiesta, aunque había personas más animadas que otras como lo era el joven que había pensado en la fiesta para relajarse de por todos los problemas de ser un Asesino de Dioses.

Un joven de 16 años que tenía un cabello negro como la obsidiana ligeramente en puntas, de una tez morena y unos ojos marrón oscuro, tenía un rostro bien parecido, aunque no podía llamarse guapo. Usaba una camisa roja de manga corta debajo de una chamarra negra de manga larga y un pantalón negro, así como unos zapatos negros, él era Kusanagi Godou.

A su lado se encontraban 5 hermosas jóvenes que buscaban pasar tiempo con la persona más importante para ellas, obviamente era algo que para muchos era normal ver y para otros era un evento no esperado pero que tenía una división acerca de eso y es que las 5 féminas eran sumamente hermosas.

La 1ra era una joven de descendencia oriental, su largo cabello rubio-rojizo (según las novelas), de una blanca y brillante piel, de unos orbes exóticos color morado, brillantes como piedras preciosas, su rostro demostraba la elegancia que tenía y poseía un aura de nobleza, usaba una camisa roja de manga corta que dejaba notar su generoso busto, como sus delgadas caderas, unos pantalones de vestir negros que resaltaban su bien formado trasero, aquella hermosa joven, era como una exótica flor, que debía ser el centro de atención, que llamaba la vista de todas las personas, esa persona era Erika Brandelli.

A su lado, de un hermoso, largo y lacio cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo, su pálida piel como la nieve, tan pura y hermosa que difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido, pues era como de un cuento de hadas, unos ojos azules como el inmenso mar, un inocente y dulce rostro, que denotaba una infantil belleza y encanto, con una camisa azul de manga corta con los finales negros, un suéter delgado de manga larga color negro y una capucha sin poner, una falda negra algo corta y unas medias blancas, aunque a comparación de su rival, no poseía un cuerpo muy deslumbrante, su encanto permaneció con ella, un encanto único, aquella joven era como un hada plateada, tan inocente y frágil en apariencia, pero tan fuerte y elegante como un águila, además de ser la gran chambelán del rey, esa era Liliana Kranjcar.

Luego, una joven de descendencia Japonesa, de un largo y lacio cabello castaño, al final atado con una tela verde, con unos mechones largos cayendo a los lados de su cara, atados con una tela del mismo color, aquella joven de una piel blanca como el más jugoso de los melocotones, unos orbes de color cafés tan puros y hermosos, su rostro inocente y tímido, como una dama de alta sociedad, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes sencillo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de un ligero sombrero, su rostro tenía un ligero tono carmesí en ellas, pero incluso aquello, era algo que combinaba con su aura de Yamato Nadeshiko, a comparación de las otras 2, su encanto no era tan llamativo, era como una hermosa flor que ligeramente destacaba de las otras, pero con la belleza de cautivar a quien la viera, ella era Mariya Yuri.

La última era también Japonesa, de un largo y lacio cabello negro azabache, que llegaba un poco antes del final de la espalda, de una blanca piel tan brillante y hermosa como una perla brillante, de unos orbes rojos como el rubí o el vino, su rostro era hermoso y elegante, animado pero con un toque de encanto femenino maduro, como si de un milagro se tratase, no llevaba su uniforme de siempre, usando una camisa negra azabache que remarcaba un busto que competía con el de Erika, además de un ligero suéter negro con toques dorados en los finales, unos pantalones vaqueros negros que resaltaban su trasero, un encanto muy difícil de no notar, aquella joven que era como un mono, deslumbraba su belleza de mujer como la más hermosa flor de una florería, aquella encantadora joven que rivalizaba con Erika, era Seishuin Ena.

La última era una pequeña niña de un corto cabello castaño que llegaba hasta el final del cuello e inició de la espalda, su tez era ligeramente bronceada por las diversas actividades que tiene y sus castaños ojos como la avellana, su juvenil rostro era adorable e inocente, tanto que uno desearía darle caricias inconscientemente, aquella linda niña usaba una camisa amarilla debajo de un chaleco de tela suave de color blanco y un pantalón azul suave, debido a su edad no tenía un gran cuerpo como las otras damas, pero mientras más creciera, lograría obtener un cuerpo que las rivalizara, ella era Mariya Hikari hermana menor de Yuri.

Una hermosa joven de 14 años de cabello castaño corto que llegaba hasta los hombros que tenía atrapado parte de su cabello en unas telas blancas y quien tenía una blanca piel como el melocotón y unos hermosos ojos verdes cual jades, su rostro aunque comparado con las anteriores féminas no eran tan llamativa sin duda era una linda niña con un encanto ligeramente madura. Usaba un vestido de una pieza blanco pero que contaba con un chaleco marrón y unas medias blancas, esa niña era la hermana menor del joven rey Kusanagi Godou.

Luego estaba una joven adulta de unos 21 años de un corto cabello rojo como el intenso sol que llegaba hasta el final del cuello y su blanca piel era realmente hermosa como una perla y sus azules ojos cual Lápiz Lázuli sin duda eran llamativos como cautivadores, su rostro monótono que parecía no poder dar una expresión le quedaba con la belleza de una chica serie y madura pero que tiene un encanto único. Su ropa constaba de una playera blanca debajo de un chaleco negro que resaltaba su generoso busto así como su falda negra que resaltaba su delgada cintura y las curvas de su trasero hasta las piernas, la chica estaba en calma manteniendo una conversación más o menos estable con el joven de negros cabellos aunque el rojo de sus mejillas por el comportamiento del joven no desparecía de su cara, ella era Annie Charlton la asistente y mano derecha del rey Americano John Pluto Smith.

Un joven de unos 14 años como su hermana, de un cabello negro-morado, con una expresión algo aburrida, en su elegante rostro, una tez morena clara y unos ojos negros brillantes, usando un traje negro algo formal que no era totalmente de su gusto, llevando así una sonrisa retorcida a su vez que intentaba quitarse los recuerdos de la última misión que su maestra le dio, él pobre sobrino político y discípulo directo de Luo Hao, Lu Yingua, el heredero de la familia Lu y dueño de un restaurante de Maid chino.

Las últimas personas en la fiesta eran el mayor de la familia Kusanagi, Ichirou junto con la prima de los hermanos Kusanagi como 2da nieta del mismo Ichirou quien era Koudzuki Sakura y la última persona era la amiga de la infancia de Godou como de Shizuka conocida como Tokunaga Asuka quienes estaban disfrutando de la fiesta con los demás presentes (Como nunca han tenido una definición especifica en la serie es que no los describo).

Todo el mundo estaba animada (a su manera) en la fiesta que se creó para sacar el estrés entre el joven grupo que combatía contra poderosas deidades, pero incluso personas no relacionadas a la magia como lo eran su familia y amigos más antiguos disfrutaban de la fiesta que era para ellos un sorprendente capricho del joven de negros cabellos, pero entonces…

 _[RING_ _][RING_ _]_

El sonido del teléfono de la residencia Kusanagi sonó en el pasillo del corredor, motivo por el cual Godou se levantó para contestar. Por extraño que pareciera en esos momentos, su instinto le decía que debía ser él quien contestara en vez de su hermana o su abuelo quienes junto con los demás fueron a espiar la acción de Godou.

– Residencia Kusanagi – Hablando con respeto para la otra persona es que el joven contesto el teléfono, más las palabras o la voz que salió de ella era incluso peor de lo que pudo esperar.

– _Cuanto tiempo sin hablar o escuchar tu voz, Godou viejo…_ \- Sin necesidad de escuchar más las palabras del idiota más grande que conocía es que con fuerza colgó el teléfono, pero tanto su abuelo como conocidos más cercanos tal cosa era inimaginable de una persona sumamente respetuosa.

– De regreso a la fiesta – Dijo Godou antes de que el sonido de su celular lo interrumpiera y al contestar el celular solo pudo tener una mala sensación – Hola – Hablo Godou a la otra persona.

– _Que cruel de tu parte haber colgado_ – Fue la respuesta de la misma voz de hace un segundo, pero dicha voz solo causo que el ceño de Godou se frunciera de manera natural ante la interacción del mayor idiota que jamás haya conocido.

– ¡Cállate! No ha pasado más de una semana y media desde que nos despedimos en la Toscana para que digas tales idioteces como: "Ha sido un largo tiempo" o cualquier otra idiotez, Salvatore Doni – Comento de manera ruda Godou mientras liberaba inconscientemente un instinto asesino que sorprendió a las personas ajenas a la magia que no conocían a Godou como un rey, aunque el grupo de magas se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, pero Godou decidió suspirar – Tengo que cambiar de numero pronto – Comento Godou la idea de conseguir un nuevo número para evitar hablar con ese idiota.

– _Tardaría una semana o menos para que mis informantes me dieran tu nuevo número_ – Comento Doni ante la fallida idea de Godou quien chasqueo la lengua con los dientes – _Espera, me he alejado de lo que quería decirte_ – Hablo Doni a Godou con una voz tranquila que molestaba a Godou – _Recuerdas el regalo que te envíe y los 2 disfrutamos mutuamente unos meses después de nuestra batalla_ – Pregunto Doni a Godou con curiosidad en su voz.

– ¿Regalo? – La respuesta de Doni fue que Godou alzara una ceja mientras intentaba recordar algo que ese idiota le hubiera mandado – No recuerdo nada como eso, además es muy probable que hubiera tirado cualquier cosas que me mandaras – Comento Godou a Doni con cierta hostilidad.

– _Dudo que hayas tirado mi regalo a la basura, aunque puedo entender que no lo recuerdes tras un tiempo de no jugarlo_ – La calmada pero molesta voz de Doni confundió a Godou mientras continuaba intentando recordar del regalo que hablaba el idiota – _Acaso de verdad olvidaste nuestros increíbles batallas lado a lado en un campo contra bestias donde éramos imparables uno al lado del otro dentro de la beta con el NeverGear que te regale_ – Ante esas palabras Godou había recordado completamente.

NeverGear; Es un tipo de casco utilizado por grandes Gamer´s que juegan sus videojuegos a base de realidad virtual donde la conciencia es llevada a un cuerpo virtual creado y vives por tus propios ojos tal juego, aunque la mayoría son juegos de batallo o parecidos es que son sumamente populares y Godou únicamente había usado en una ocasión dicho artefacto como un juego un juego para tal cosa.

– **[SAO]** – Las siglas de **[Sword Art Online]** que fue un popular juego de batallas con espada que se vio obligado a jugar con el idiota de Doni ante una amenaza de ir a Japón para hacer que jugará, dicho recuerdo molesto a Godou más de lo habitual al recordar lo sincronizados en batallas que eran en ese mundo – Acaso olvidas que dicho juego solamente existía en su estado Beta que ya termino hace tiempo y hasta donde sé no hay copias del juego cuando se vendieron las 10 mil copias por el mundo – Comento Godou al idiota de Doni.

– _Tengo 2 copias_ – La respuesta que Godou no deseaba escuchar salieron del otro lado del teléfono – _Ya te tuvo que haber llegado mi copia para ti y si te niegas a hacerlo, entonces iré a Japón en este instante para poder hablar hasta que decidamos jugar juntos en tu hogar_ – Godou no pudo más que morder sus propios dientes ante la amenaza de Doni – _Te veo ahí el día de mañana cuando el juego sea lanzado por todo el mundo_ – Al final así es como el idiota dijo su última idiotez antes de colgar.

Godou colgó su celular para suspirar. Dando media vuelta para sorpresa de muchos es que Godou camino hasta la puerta para abrirla y encontrar un paquete afuera de su casa sin estampillas ni dirección, siendo obviamente enviado por magia de parte de Sir. Andreas ante una orden del idiota de la espada incapaz de hacer un hechizo bien (aunque era el mismo destino de Godou), pero al final simplemente opto por tomarlo en manos para regresar adentro.

– ¿Eso es algo que Lord Salvatore te mando? – Pregunto Liliana a Godou observando cómo había entrado en la sala de la fiesta con el paquete en manos, obviamente el suspiro así como la mirada vacía respondió por si sola la pregunta – Al parecer Kusanagi Godou está al tanto de lo que hay dentro de dicha caja sin abrirla, ¿o me equivoco? – Pregunto nuevamente Liliana a Godou quien simplemente abrió la caja encontrando otra caja pero de plástico con una imagen.

– **[Sword Art Online]** – Nombró Ena al observar con sus grandes cualidades en los 5 sentidos el contenido de la caja – ¿Un videojuego? – Dijo sorprendida Ena al reconocer el tipo de empaque en manos de Godou.

– ¿Por qué Lord Salvatore te mando esto, Godou? – Fue la pregunta de Erika a su esposo con una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

– Un tiempo después del evento de Voban el idiota me llamó para que jugáramos un nuevo juego que estaba lanzando su versión Beta en una extraña consola llamada NeverGear, aquel juego era esté pero en su versión inicial con muchos problemas – Respondió Godou a sus compañeras contando el motivo del juego – Al final termino amenazando con venir a Japón si no jugaba con él así que acepte para quitarle el maldito capricho, al final la Beta termino y deje que ese recuerdo muriera hasta que el idiota consiguió el juego completo tanto para él como para mí y si no juego, entonces vendrá a Japón – Comento Godou a las presentes que ante la declaración solo pudieron poner una expresión de horror pura.

– Por el bien de todo Japón es que debe de jugar con Lord Salvatore – Fueron las plegarias de Yuri quien sorprendieron a Shizuka por eso – Algo dentro de mí me dice que el juego será menos problemático que la interacción de Lord Salvatore junto con usted, además de que Amakasu-san y Kaoru-san podrían pasar noches en vela llorando por los desastres ocurridos – La última parte sin duda lastimaba el corazón de Godou pero no podía defenderse.

Al final de la noche la fiesta termino y Godou debía de prepararse para jugar nuevamente [SAO] con el idiota más grande jamás visto en la humanidad, pero quien pensaría que dicho evento solo causaría un infierno para ambos jugadores.

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el prólogo de esta nueva serie._**

 ** _Al leer un fic recientemente es que se me vino a la mente la idea de "Qué pasaría si los 2 más grandes idiotas del mundo terminaran en el juego más problemático del mundo" y está es la respuesta, una historia donde Godou como Doni son Betas que regresaran por la idiotez de Doni al mundo virtual donde al menos la destrucción no afectaran al mundo humano sino a un mundo virtual._**

 ** _El inició de la serie en el mundo de la realidad virtual empezara en el siguiente episodio y aclaro que la serie contara con el elenco original de la serie, es decir que Kirito y compañía también estará, más será muy opaca-do por la culpa de los dos más grandes idiotas cuyo poder derivar de una espada._**

 ** _La serie será Harem para los dos protagonistas de esta serie y para los que desean saber, estas son las iniciales:_**

Godou: D va(Overwatch), Cynthia (Pokemon), Kara (Supergirl).

Doni: Rika (Digimon Tamer), Rukia (Bleach), Aki (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Dˊs).

 **La lista puede crecer o disminuir dependiendo de mi elección y de sus comentarios, si desean ver a un personaje o no les gusta un personaje déjenlo en los Reviews.**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[El Destino del Juego]**

Un nuevo día había empezado tras la fiesta dada la noche anterior. Godou paso un verdadero infierno por su actitud ante la persona llamada Salvatore Doni ya que su familia nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, explicando cosas que nunca pensó explicar cómo la relación entre el idiota de Godou y su viaje a la Toscana, la verdad agradecía que Erika y Liliana le ayudaran con eso.

Pero lamentablemente tenía un destino marcado con un viaje que en su vida pensaba hacer realidad. Su plano cuarto ahora tenía una extraña máquina que contaba con un casco que cubriría toda la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la nariz, dicho artefacto era obviamente el NeverGear que Doni había mandado para él cuando empezaron a jugar la versión Beta del juego mundialmente famoso [Sword Art Online], ambos fueron considerados los más fuertes betas incluso al punto de que ambos (por separado claro) habían derrotado al mejor en su momento.

Teniendo en cuenta la poca paciencia del idiota rubio es que debía de darse prisa en conectarse una vez el idiota le mandara un mensaje para que entraran juntos a la realidad virtual, motivo por el cual Godou suspiro mientras se sentaba en su cama esperando la llamada del más grande idiota del universo, cosa que no tardo nada cuando el sonido de su celular llego a sus oídos.

Un mensaje había llegado con el nombre de Salvatore Doni que decía "Tiempo de juego" en el título y Godou no abrió el mensaje al saber que estaba vacío, el idiota sabía que Godou simplemente entendería todo con el título del mensaje. Godou había indicado a sus compañeras que el aceptaría el mandato de Doni para salvar a Japón de la venida de un problemático idiota de alto poder, pero simplemente pensaba que no gastaría más de 3 horas en un mero juego y haría que Doni lo aceptara.

Colocando el disco del juego más vendido en la historia de la humanidad en la consola, es que Godou tomo el casco para ponérselo y acostarse en su cama. Debido a que el casco mandaba tu conciencia a otro mundo tu cuerpo no podría moverse libremente, pero al regresar si estabas en un mal lugar sin duda despertarías adolorido.

Godou simplemente se acostó y dijo las palabras de inició de la consola – Link Start – Y con esas palabras es que su mente viajo a la red.

Diversos protocolos aparecieron para permitir el acceso del usuario al mundo virtual del juego que había la consola. Cuando todos los protocolos permitieron la entrada del joven, una barra apareció para pedir el idioma al jugador, obviamente Godou escogió su idioma natal como el idioma seleccionado y escogió la opción de japonés entonces entro con su cuenta y contraseña.

Un nuevo mensaje le apareció una vez selecciono el idioma y este decía:

 **Creación del personaje los datos de la veta están disponibles, quiere acceder a ellas.**

 **[Sí] [No]**

Godou selecciono sí para no tener que crear de 0 a su personaje y entonces una luz brillo-

 **[Welcome to Sword Art Online]**

Un mensaje escrito en color negro apareció delante de sus ojos mientras la luz era opacada por la oscuridad y un torrente color dorado llevo la conciencia del joven rey demonio a la realidad virtual con tal de que el jugador tomo el papel del avatar, entonces no ][pasó) mucho para que apareciera el joven en una enorme plaza.

Comparado con su verdadero cuerpo el ficticio tenía un corto cabello negro alborotado en ligeras puntas que tenía ciertas partes teñidas de color rojo y su blanca piel resaltaba los ojos rubí del personaje, aunque llamativo no podía ser llamado guapo pero si algo extravagante. Su ropa de inicio constaba de una playera negra de manga corta debajo de un chaleco negro al puro estilo de un motociclista, sus pantalones de curo así como unas botas negras con punta de metal y en su espalda llevaba 2 espadas en forma de x.

Había que aclarar que Godou no había construido el personaje sino que Doni se encargó de hacerlo ya que no le gustaba la simpleza de Godou, al final se quedó con el personaje para evitar la flojera de hacer uno él mismo, incluso cuando era tan llamativa comparada con la de otros personajes.

– Godou – Una voz llamó a su nombre y su ceño se frunció al instante apenas oírla. Un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio largo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda así como con un ligero corto mechón que caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro, su blanca piel cual melocotón que le dejaba un brillo marino a sus azules ojos que conjunto a su ya hermoso rostro le daba el aura de un príncipe de algún reino pase a su sonrisa maliciosa. Su traje consistía en una playera de manga larga bajo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones blancos que a su vez contaba con una espada de doble filo greco-romana a un lado de su cadera – Es bueno ver que entraste a la hora prometida para nuestro esperado reencuentro – Hablo con simpleza pero ligera emoción de diversión el hombre conocido como el [Rey de Espadas].

– Cállate – Gritó Godou con toda la ira que no podía soltar en casa y que podía decírselo al idiota culpable de su estadía en ese mundo – Nunca piensas en las demás personas cuando quieres hacer algo, realmente eres un fastidió – La voz del joven sonaba cansada pero enérgica a la vez.

– Simplemente vamos al piso del líder para ir al 2do piso de una vez – Comento el apuesto hombre que llevaba como nombre Salvatore Doni – Ya deseo chocar espadas contra el molesto clon animal de Alexander o entrar a cuevas infestadas de monstruos con tal de saciar la pasión de quien me acompaña en batalla – Comento Salvatore para poner su mano en su espada a un lado de su equipamiento.

– Primero tenemos que conseguir cosas mucho más importantes – Regaño Godou a Doni por su forma estúpida de actuar – Dinero y algunos objetos que los monstruos dropen – Comento Godou a su idiota compañero rubio quien hizo un puchero – Primero iremos a la zona de caza en la región norte donde hay mayor variedad de bestias y cuyo drop es de objetos materiales de buena utilidad en los primeros pisos, luego continuaremos hasta tener una espada decente para entrar a la torre y acabar con el 1er jefe de piso – Pase a que su personalidad no era la de seguir un plan o estrategia que no se haya creado en su cabeza durante la batalla, Godou era alguien que podría intentar competir contra Alexander en planes si así lo deseaba.

Doni sabiendo que no convencería a Godou de ir directamente contra el 1er jefe es que suspiro para caminar junto con Godou. La cuidad era basta como para un pueblo de alrededor 5 mil personas sin contar los NPC del juego, además siendo el actual juego más vendido no era extraño observar apersonas caminando de ahí a allá de manera libre pero concurrida. Un chico de negros cabellos hablando con uno de color naranja para enseñarle lo básico del juego, o personas haciendo amigos para un Party con la intención de conseguir rápidamente XP así como dropeos discentes en la caza de monstruos.

Más todo eso era algo común en los diversos juegos existentes en line así que Godou no le tomaba para nada de importancia con respecto a ese tema, pero entonces algo llamó la atención al joven de oscuros cabellos junto con el de rubios cabellos.

– Disculpen – Godou volteo a ver a la persona que los había detenido, Doni copió el acto para observar a 2 jóvenes mujeres (Avatar) atrás de ellas.

La 1ra era una joven que tenía el cabello castaño largo y lacio que era atado en forma de esfera con una pinza y su piel era sumamente pálida como la nieve y unos grandes y brillantes ojos castaños como el caramelo, su rostro era amable así como fino parecido al de una princesa y su vestimenta era de un tipo de traje de une pieza parecido a un traje de baño color rosado que tenía en la zona baja de su generoso busto un emblema con la forma de un dragón que unía unas telas rosadas que formaban un tipo de abrigo que protegía los brazos de la chica y unas botas negras era lo que vestía la 1ra joven (Básicamente se parece a Mai de Overwatch).

La 2da joven era una chica de cabello rubio corto largo y alborotado al punto de casi ser un Saiyan que tenía una blanca piel como melocotón y unos azules ojos como el mar, la joven tenía un rostro amable aunque ligeramente avergonzada como tímida mientras se escondía detrás de su amiga. La vestimenta de la chica constaba en una playera de manga corta azul con finales rosados que tenía un chaleco sin mangas de color azul celeste con rosado y los botones de oro, una falda con la misma gama de colores que llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas y unas botas de color azul celeste era lo que protegía sus pies (Básicamente se parece a la maga oscura).

– Veo que tienen un buen manejo de los personajes, ¿Acaso ustedes son beta tester? De ser así... ¿Nos ayudarían con lo básico? – Pregunto la chica a los jóvenes reyes demonios. Doni simplemente decidió ignorar la pregunta esperando a avanzar, pero Godou era una persona respetuosa que siempre pensaba en ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

– Claro – Comento Godou con una sonrisa en cara que alegro a las presentes, entonces las dos jóvenes se unieron con los 2 chicos.

 **D. Va y Rosa Negra se han unido a tu Party.**

* * *

 _EN LA ZONA NORTE DEL CAMPO DE ILICIOS_

En la zona de combate del 1er piso se encontraban los dos reyes demonios junto con 2 jugadores que tenían un Avatar femenino, donde Godou decidió enseñarle a D. Va a cómo controlar todo lo que era la movilidad como ataque, aunque Godou estaba sorprendido de como el jugador era tan talentoso aunque se lo imaginaba.

D. Va era una conocida jugadora de Corea que tiene una habilidad increíble para los juegos donde siempre dominaba todo hasta ser la mejor, Godou no sabía qué posibilidad había para encontrarse con la original pero hasta ahora el personaje parecía valido ante el ID Online de dicha persona, entonces su vista paso a los otros 2 jugadores del Party quienes parecían tener ligeros problemas.

La Rosa Negra tenía problemas con la movilidad de ataque y al tener a Doni como maestro era peor, pero ya que Godou le dijo a Doni que si no le enseñaba bien a Kuro Bara (Rosa negra en japonés) no jugaría con él correctamente y ya que Doni quería que Godou peleara a su lado en contra del jefe acepto a regañadientes.

– Es realmente complicado… Kya – Comento D. Va para ser arrojada por el jabalí enemigo – Entiendo la parte de moverme y usar el arma para atacar, pero es difícil hacerlo sino tienes una experiencia con la espada y no olvidar el comando de activación de habilidades – Comento D. Va para levantarse – Aunque es bueno que el dolor no sea real – Comento con una sonrisa burlona mientras observaba como su vida estaba cambiando de verde a amarillo – Como lo activas tú – Pregunto.

Godou no sabía cómo responder. Como Campione es que su cuerpo y mente estaban acostumbrados a lanzar poderes más allá de la imaginación humana en contra de sus adversarios los dioses, pero como podía explicar algo que el hacía de manera instintiva por las experiencias en batalla.

– Como puedo explicarlo para que puedas entender – Pensó Godou en una forma de explicar el movimiento de ataque – Debes sentirlo como si ya fuera una parte de ti – D. Va no parecía comprender correctamente las palabras de Godou – Has visto los animes o series donde un personaje usa un poder extraordinario en medio de la batalla – D. Va asintió a las palabras de Godou – Es lo mismo, siente el deseo de pelea llenar tu cuerpo donde tienes das cada golpe con el deseo de asesinar – D. Va parecía entender más o menos lo que Godou quería decir con eso.

D. Va fue a donde estaba el jabalí mientras trataba de despertar el deseo de batalla que Godou le indicaba usar para acabar a sus enemigos. El jabalí volteo al sentir a un jugador cerca con el cual batallar según su programación, entonces corriendo con la intención de penetrar a su rival es que D. Va cerro los ojos mientras imaginaba que ella se encontraba haciendo uso de una habilidad contra su adversario. Con un movimiento hábil como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, es que corto al jabalí con su espada dejando una estela de color rosada.

El jabalí había sido acabado y se volvió partículas cuando D. Va logro acabar con él, ella alegre saltó ligeramente con los brazos hacía arriba.

– Lo lograste – Comento Godou a la joven con una sonrisa en cara – Aunque estos monstruos son tan débiles como lo serían los Slime en otros juegos – D. Va observo a Godou cuando dijo tales palabras, al parecer la hermosa joven creía que la bestia era de un nivel avanzado o algo parecido según pudo descifrar Godou por su mirada – Veo que acabaron ustedes también – Dijo Godou a Doni que venía con Kuro Bara.

– Gracias a Doni-san pudo hacer uso de las habilidades de espada una vez me explico que lo mejor era concentrarse en la información de la skill y dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera por si solo – Godou así como D. Va se quedaron callados ante la fácil explicación que había soltado Kuro Bara según indico Godou – Pasa algo malo – Pregunto Kuro Bata al par de jóvenes que simplemente evitaron ver a los ojos a la hermosa joven.

– Nada – Fue la respuesta al unísono de los 2 jóvenes.

– La verdad fue más fácil el hacerlo por la habilidad que domina… Kirobaraka – Fue el comentario de Doni al llegar donde todos los demás se encuentran – Es casi sencillo el dominar una habilidad si lees de lo que se trata, aunque algunas habilidades se basan en su mayoría de la clase que eliges al comenzar cierto nivel.

– Ahora que lo pienso ¿Existe una diversidad de habilidades, verdad? – Fue la pregunta de D. Va a los dos jóvenes que se habían tomado la molestia de entrenarlos, ya que, aunque tenían un conocimiento básico (sacado de la guía del juego) no eran personas que sabían mucho del juego por no estar en la beta.

– Eso es porque decidieron quitar la magia del juego – Fue la respuesta de Godou ante la pregunta de D. Va – Una elección bastante arriesgada según me comento un amigo mío amante de los videojuegos de todo tipo, aunque siendo sincero creo que prefiero un juego simple de peleas sin magia que uno donde el equipo ganador se basa en las diversas clases de apoyo en su equipo – Comento Godou con una sonrisa simple en cara.

– Que tal si en vez de hablar tanto vamos a farmear – Comento Doni con un puchero infantil ante la poca acción que había tenido desde que empezaron a jugar – Quiero obtener dinero para tener una espada verdadera lo más pronto posible, así que avancemos hasta que un Amo de la naturaleza aparezca – Declaro Doni con la sonrisa de un niño, pero las mujeres ladearon la cabeza mientras decían a la par "¿Amo de la naturaleza?"

– Son enemigos conocidos como jefe de campos que son mucho más débiles que los jefes de piso pero con grandes premios por derrotarlos, dependiendo de la zona es que el Amo cambiara así como sus poderes y drop´s y usualmente salen tras matar a una cantidad de monstruos en una zona – Respondió a las dudas de las 2 féminas Godou con lo que había aprendido en la beta.

– Pues a buscar al jefe de campo – Fue la respuesta de D. Va como de Kuro Bara mientras preparaban sus espadas.

* * *

 _MÁS TARDE_

En una parte lejana del camino a la cuidad se encontraban el grupo de 4 aventureros formados por Godou, Doni, y Kuro Bara en contra de un poderoso jabalí de 5m que era rodeado por un aura de color marrón.

Godou rodo a un lado esquivando un empujón con los cuernos de la bestia para lanzarse en contra de la bestia sacando una espada corta clavándola en el ojo derecho del jabalí que grito de dolor, pero Doni aprovecho que la bestia estaba distraída para que su espada fuera rodeada de un color blanco incrementando la fuerza de ataque de Doni así como el filo de la espada. Con un movimiento ágil es que Doni corto por la mitad (horizontalmente) provocando que la bestia desapareciera y diera a cada integrante su recompensa.

 **Felicidades por acabar con el Amo de la Naturaleza (Jefe de Campo]: Jabalí del Subsuelo de Nv. 8.**

 **Como recompensa se le otorga a cada miembro de la Party un título llamado [Cazador Heroico] que da las siguientes bonificaciones al activarlo:**

 **Atk: +2%**

 **Def: +1%**

 **Agilidad: +3%**

 **Doni:**

 **2,750 XP**

 **400 Oro**

 **Haz conseguido al acabar con el Jefe:**

 **Espada afilada.**

 **Capucha de jabalí.**

 **Carne de jabalí.**

 **Aki:**

 **2,750 XP**

 **300 Oro**

 **Haz conseguido del jefe:**

 **Dagas paralizantes.**

 **Carne de jabalí.**

 **D. Va:**

 **2, 750 XP**

 **300 Oro**

 **Haz conseguido del Jefe:**

 **Alabarda del bosque.**

 **Collar de calavera.**

 **Carne de jabalí.**

 **Godou:**

 **2, 750 XP**

 **450 Oro**

 **Haz conseguido del jefe:**

 **Espada druida.**

 **Colgante de la suerte.**

 **Poción máxima.**

 **Carne de jabalí (alta calidad).**

Una vez que acabaron de recibir la información por la computadora de acerca de lo que ganaron es que los presentes se equiparon las armas concedidas. Desde que habían empezado a farmear el equipo que contaba con puros integrantes de Nv. 1 ahora eran todos de Nv. 5 y habían derrotado a un Jefe de campo llevándolos a estar cerca de Nv. 8.

El rojizo cielo del atardecer de ese mundo era sumamente hermoso como el de su verdadero mundo. Godou se encontraba acostado en el césped virtual descansando para que su HP se recuperara poco a poco junto con los demás, donde D. Va estaba curiosamente un poco cerca de Godou pero no le tomo importancia, mientras que Kuro Bara se encontraba cerca de donde Doni esperaba a que su compañero le dijera que podían continuar.

– No importa cuántas veces vea este paisaje, no logro creer que estamos dentro de un juego – Fueron las palabras de D. Va quien observaba el paisaje del mundo virtual – El creador del juego es un verdadero genio al crear esto. Parece tan real – Godou pensaba exactamente lo mismo cuando sentía el pasto como el viento por su cuerpo aun sabiendo que era únicamente realidad virtual y no realidad – Aunque esta es mi 1ra experiencia en un NeverGear, fue asombroso.

– Ciertamente – Fue la respuesta de Kuro Bara.

– Creo que por hoy es suficiente – Las palabras de Godou llamaron la atención del grupo – Ya ha pasado un largo rato desde que empezamos a jugar y creo que es hora de terminar por hoy, sino hago la cena pronto entonces Shizuka se enojara conmigo – Comento Godou sabiendo el temperamento de su hermana mayor.

– Es verdad – Fue la respuesta de D. Va como de la Rosa Negra quienes pensaban desconectarse también, pero la única persona a quien de verdad no le gustó la idea fue a Doni.

– No puedes desconectarte todavía – Godou suspiro ante la respuesta de Doni – Continuemos jugando un poco los dos o vamos a por el jefe del 1er piso antes de desconectarnos, no estaré satisfecho hasta tener una batalla entretenida donde los 2 demos lo mejor de nosotros para obtener la victoria – Comento Doni a Godou con una molesta voz para Godou quien deseaba desconectarse de una vez.

– A comparación de un idiota como tú que no tiene que liar con cosas del hogar yo tengo debes que cumplir con mi familia – Fue la respuesta de Godou ante las quejas de Doni para desconectarse – Jugaremos en otro momento así que mejor cállate y espera hasta mañana para que continuemos jugando… - Pero antes de poder continuar su batalla hablada en contra del idiota de la espada, la voz de las damas que dijeron "Eh" y "Pero que…" llamó la atención de los reyes demonios – Pasa algo malo – Pregunto Godou a las dos chicas.

– No veo el botón para desconectarse – Respondió D. Va a la pregunta de Godou mientras observaba su meno principal.

– Revisa bien, es la última opción del menú… - Godou abrió con sorpresa los ojos al notar que como decía D. Va, no había un botón para desconectarse.

– Vez que no hay – Dijo D. Va al ver la mirada de Godou.

– Debe ser un Bug creado por la presencia de 10 mil jugadores en el servidor, posiblemente el Game Master o un programador este trabajando en esto ya – Fue la respuesta de la rosa negra con una sencilla sonrisa, pero la mirada de los reyes demonios era afilada como si se prepararan para pelear contra una deidad.

– No lo creo – Ante las palabras de Godou es que D. Va como Kuro Bara observaron al joven – Ni en la fase beta había sucedido algo como esto con los mil jugadores de la beta y dudo que el mismo creador del juego no haya pensado en hacer un sistema lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el doble de jugadores, es obvio que esto fue hecho de manera intencional – Las jóvenes parecían sorprendido ante la revelación de Godou.

– Algo realmente no me agrada de esto – Comento Doni con su afilada mirada en el menú principal – Al parecer alguien no tiene la intención de dejarnos volver de manera pronta, de lo contrario habrían dado aviso de cerrar el juego para hacer que las personas salgan del juego de manera inmediata desde que la 1ra persona haya detectado el bug… si existiera uno claro, pero para esta situación es mejor esperar a que "él" diga algo.

– De que hablan – Pregunto la rosa negra ante las palabras que Godou como Doni decían con esa aterradora mirada que tenían.

– Solo existe una persona con el suficiente poder para hacer que este tipo de cosas pasen y a su vez es la misma persona que desea que no nos desconectemos – Hablo Doni ante lo que su instinto le indicaba – Parece que el _jefe final_ por fin hará acto de aparición – Las chicas no entendían hasta que…

 _[GONG][GONG]_

El sonido de las campanas de la ciudad resonó por todas partes. En pocos segundos todos los jugadores (incluyendo al equipo de los reyes) fueron regresados de manera forzosa hacía el centro de la cuidad, donde jugador por jugador aparecían de manera rápida donde algunos estaban más confundidos que otros.

Pronto todas las personas hablaban entre ellas confundidas para ver si alguien sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando. Godou como Doni podían sentir como incluso en el mundo virtual sus cuerpos se alistaban para una posible matanza, su instinto asesino le advertía a los dos que bajar la guardia era lo peor que uno pudiera hacer en esos momento. Ambos observaron hacía arriba cuando un sonido llamó la atención y pocos segundos todos los demás lo hicieron cuando la palabra **_WARNING_** estaba en el cielo expandiéndose hasta mostrar algo que se creaba a base de oscuridad.

Una sustancia de posible color rojo formo un cuerpo cubierto por una tela en forma de capucha que protegía su rostro – Que es eso – Preguntaron muchas personas al ver el cuerpo del posible sacerdote, pero los reyes demonios sabían que esa persona era "esa" persona.

– Así que se mostró ¿eh? – D. Va como la Rosa Negra observaron a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – El creador del juego como culpable de nuestra actual prisión, el Game Master Kayaba Akihiko – Nombro Godou sorprendiendo a las dos féminas.

– Presten atención jugadores – La voz del hombre que era únicamente el traje de un sacerdote hablo – Sean bienvenidos a mi mundo – La voz de hombre sonaba con fuerza parecida a la de Melgart o la de Verethragna cuando Godou los conoció en su viaje a Italia, una voz llena de "poder" – Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko y actualmente soy la única persona que controla este mundo – Ante dicha revelación mucho de los jugadores empezaron a hablar impresionados de ver al creador de dicho mundo "delante" de ellos – Me imagino que muchos de ustedes habrán notado que el botón de desconectarse no se encuentra en el menú y quiero informar que esto no es un bug. Repito; esto no es un bug, sino una característica de Sword Art Online – Comento Kayaba a los jugadores.

– Así que piensa revelar todo… al parecer el villano completo el plan antes de contárselo al héroe – Comento Doni usando una ideología de los comics americanos que solía leer, pero así como Godou se encontraba serio para sorpresa de mucho.

– Nadie puede salir de SAO por sí mismo y tampoco alguien del exterior puede apagar o quitarles el NeverGear y si alguien lo intentara, la alerta de seguridad que hay dentro del NeverGear enviaría una onda parecida al de un microondas tan poderosa que destruiría su cerebro y moriría – Ante la revelación del amo del juego es que no se tardó nada en crear el pánico.

– Deber se runa broma ¿verdad? – Dijo con total miedo Kuro Bara mientras escuchaba las palabras de Kayaba.

– Claro que es una broma – Fue la respuesta de D. Va para calmar a Kuro Bara – Algo como eso no puede ser posible ¿verdad? – Pregunto D. Va a los dos jóvenes.

– Lamento informa que lo que dijo es verdad – Los ojos de las féminas se abrieron con miedo ante las palabras de Godou – Un conocido me informo que el equipo tenía circuitos tan potentes como el de un microondas tan grande para matar a un humano de ser posible, así que lamento decirles que lo que dice es totalmente real.

Godou no era del tipo de personas que le gustara causar miedo a las personas o hacerlas ver el lado malo de algo, peor si se atrevía a mentirles tan descaradamente cuando era obvio que una persona de mayor autoridad habla sería una hipocresía a sus pensamientos y además… si ellas consideraban que de verdad era un juego no se preocuparían por seguir vivas a partir de este punto.

– Muchos jugadores lamentablemente han muerte porque sus familiares y amigos no hicieron caso de esta advertencia – Continuo hablando el Game Master hacía todos los jugadores sobrevivientes – Debido a eso es que 230 jugadores ya no se encuentran ni en Aincrad ni en el mundo real – Los jugadores abrieron sus ojos ante el número de vidas que se habían perdido en el 1er día de juego.

– Imposible – Dijo una persona del público – No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo aceptar – Hablaba en negación pase a las palabras del creador del mundo.

– Estas son las noticias del mundo que reportan acerca de estos eventos como de las vidas ya tomadas – Comento Kayaba mostrando paneles donde se veían noticieros con todo lo que Kayaba informaba – Con esto pueden estar calmados ante el miedo de que les quiten los NeverGear, así que espero que se concentren en avanzar con el juego – Godou mordió con furia el labio inferior de su boca ante las palabras como noticias de esa persona – Pero espero todos los presentes recuerden bien esto. Todos los objetos para poder revivir a algún jugador se han vuelto inutilizables y si su HP llega a 0… su avatar como su vida desaparecerá para siempre – Los jugadores miraron con horror al Game Master cuando informo tales cosas mientras el recuerdos de cómo algunos casi morían pasaban por sus cabezas – Solo existe una forma de salir: Terminar el juego – Informo Kayaba a los presentes con una poderosa voz.

– Veo que el anciano pensó en todo – Comento Doni.

– Todos el mundo se encuentra ahora en el 1er piso de Aincrad, el piso más bajo de todo el juego – Informo Kayaba a la vez que mostraba un plano de todo el mundo virtual – Si logran pasar por el laberinto y llegar a la sala del jefe y derrotarlo, entonces se podrá acceder al siguiente piso. Derroten al último jefe que hay en el piso 100 y entonces abran acabado el juego – Los jugadores no podían creer las palabras del creador del juego.

– Cual fue el piso más cercano al final y quien llegó hasta ahí en la beta – Pregunto D. Va curiosa de eso ya que nunca investigo nada de la beta.

– Solo dos idiotas avanzaron hasta el piso 50 y esos somos Doni y yo – Hablo Godou para sorpresa de sus compañeras – Más no fue fácil ya que morimos un alrededor de 8 veces antes de poder llegar tan lejos.

– Antes de terminar con esto quiero informarles que les deje a todo el mundo un último obsequio. Abran el inventario – Informo el sacerdote volador a los jugadores quienes al abrir el inventario se encontraron con un equipo llamado **[Espejo]** y todo el mundo lo saco para encontrarse con un espejo que simplemente reflejaba como un espejo normal.

Un potente brillo entonces empezó a aparecer para rodear a cada jugador que había tomado el equipo. Godou se maldijo por haber sacado algo que el maldito lunático le había entregado como si nada, pero su instinto no le había informado sobre algún peligro que podría pasar al sacar dicho objeto del inventario, motivo por el cual se había confiado, pero desde que se había dicho internamente que simplemente se trataba de juego es que no le prestaba mucha atención a su instinto.

Cuando la luz termino de cegar es que Godou nuevamente observo el espejo para ver con sorpresa que ya no era el joven de cabello bicolor sino que su rostro era lo que aparecía en el reflejo, rápidamente observo como gente había cambiado de rostro y cuando observo al idiota de Doni notó que efectivamente su rostro era el que conocía fuera del juego, cosa que Doni también había notado.

– Godou-kun – La voz de D. Va llamó la atención de Godou quien volteo a verla. Una hermosa joven de unos 17 o 18 años de cabello castaño lacio que llegaba hasta la espalda con una blanca piel cual melocotón y unos hermoso ojos castaños como el caramelo, su rostro juvenil así como ligeramente infantil le daban el aire de una chica animada como Ena o Hikari, por la voz como su vestimenta sabía que era D. Va.

A un lado de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer adulta de unos veintitantos años de cabello rojo-violeta ligeramente alborotado a los lados con un arreglo en la parte central con 2 largos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro así como su blanca piel y sus castaños ojos como la almendra, su rostro maduro de una expresión de confusión le daban un encanto a la joven mujer quien tenía un aura parecida al de su prima Sakura pero con un toque de su amiga de la infancia Asuka.

– ¿D. Va? ¿Kuro Bara? – Pregunto Godou a las chicas que en su vida había visto antes.

Las chicas aparecer habían observado por el espejo cuando la luz se calmó para ver que eran sus verdaderos rostros, confundidas es que fueron a donde los expertos en aquel juego para ver si tenían una explicación acerca de esto como lo tenían con otras cosas que habían pasado, pero Godou fue el único que se quedó pensando en el tema.

– Es por el casco – Los 3 voltearon a ver a Doni quien hablaba – El casco cubre la mitad de la cara con un poderoso escáner, motivo por el cual es posible que usen nuestros rostros – Los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Doni ante su deducción, pero "¿cómo podían tener un cuerpo idéntico al del mundo real?" era la nueva duda de los presentes – Esa fue un calibre que pedía la consola cuando se inició por primera vez – Respondió Doni la pregunta mental que nadie hizo en voz alta.

– Es verdad – Fue la respuesta de D. Va – En una parte se nos pidió tocar nuestro cuerpo entero con tal de llenar la información, pero a su vez…

– ¿Por qué haría algo como esto? – Termino Kuro Bara la pregunta que D. Va no pudo terminar.

– Estoy seguro que está apunto de decirlo – Comento Godou señalando al sacerdote volador.

– Posiblemente muchos de ustedes se pregunten "¿Por qué?". ¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, creador de Sword Art Online y del NeverGear está haciendo todo esto? – Hablo el sacerdote con su potente voz a cada jugador con tal de responder esa duda – Yo ya he alcanzado mi meta. Yo he creado Sword Art Online por una razón: Crear mi propio mundo e invertirme en él y ahora está completo – Ante esas palabras es que una sonrisa de emoción se formó de manera inconsciente ante la emoción que su corazón sentía – Con esto finaliza el tutorial del lanzamiento de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte, jugadores – Ante esas palabras es que la masa empezaba a desaparecer.

 _[NOOOOOO][ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD][SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ]_

No paso mucho tiempo para que las personas gritaran en miedo intentando negar todo lo que "esa" persona hablaba. Godou quien estaba quieto y calmado comparado con los demás jugadores exceptuando Doni, pero por su cabeza la imagen de su hermana llorando en su cama o sus esposas preocupadas por él llorando en silencio o alguna consolando a Yuri y Hikari, sus amigos y familia…

Sabía que en este mundo ya no era un Campione y no contaba con su anormal cantidad de magia en su cuerpo, pero sabía que si lo tuviera entonces la tierra temblaría de miedo por la ira latente en el corazón del guerrero que había peleado contra los seres del cielo, la ira junto con la impotencia se mezclaron con su emoción y la adrenalina activando un modo cercano al del joven o una forma parecida cuando había recuperado su magia en la antigua Galia.

– Vámonos Doni – El caballero de cabello rubio observo a Godou ante las palabras que soltó junto con las damas a quienes habían ayudado anteriormente – Es hora de quitarle la cabeza al maldito minotauro del primer piso – Los ojos de Doni brillaron de felicidad ante las palabras de Godou.

De forma calmada es que ambos empezaron a correr sutilmente para alejarse de la plaza e ir directamente a la sala del 1er piso del mundo virtual. Contaminado con un mar de emociones explosivas era que Godou había abandonado su pacifismo para tomar el papel de rey demonio con tal de sobrevivir. Aunque comparado con otros reyes como lo eran Voban o incluso el mismo Doni, Godou siempre buscaría una forma de llegar a un final pacifico sin tener que batallar contra alguien… pero cuando realmente despertaba esa sangre era imposible que no destruyera todo lo que había a su alrededor.

– Espe… – Antes de que Kuro Bara pudiera terminar su palabra, D. Va detuvo su boca con la mano y la mujer observo a la joven.

– Si hablamos fuertemente entonces la gente los verán y los seguirán y créeme, lo que aprendí cuando batallamos contra el jefe de campo era que, esas dos personas disfrutan de la batalla sobre todo lo demás – Kuro Bara observo a D. Va que tenía una sonrisa apagada en su rostro – Si intentamos ir con ellos seremos meramente un estorbo.

D. Va con solo ver una vez el tipo de batalla que ofrecían tanto Doni como Godou, el cual era un estilo de batalla muy agresivo sin control el cual servía como una forma de victoria sin elegancia alguna… o al menos la de Godou, mientras que Doni tenía un estilo salvaje pero elegante que mostraba el de un maestro espadachín.

– Es frustrante que no podamos ayudarlos cuando ellos nos ayudaron… pero si queremos ayudar o pelear a su lado, primero tenemos que hacernos más fuertes – Fueron las palabras de D. Va con un tono seco llenó de frustración e impotencia.

Pase a que no dijo ni una sola palabra, ella sabía que su amiga decía toda la verdad con respecto a ese tema.

* * *

 _EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CUIDAD_

En los campos de monstruos se podía observar como un Golem de Nv. 15 junto con un ejército de mini Golems de Nv. 8 frente a Godou como a Doni, pero ambos estaban llenados con el instinto asesino y de supervivencia que los había colocado como los reyes de reyes. Los dos jóvenes guerreros agarraron sus espadas y se prepararon para ir hacia adelante con la intención de llegar lo más rápido a donde se encontraba la torre de los jefes.

* * *

 **La verdad quería continuarlo un poco más, pero lo dejare hasta este punto.**

 **En el próximo capítulo será la pelea entre estos dos idiotas contra el 1er jefe de piso del SAO, aunque no se iniciara desde ese punto la historia sino uno un poco parecido al del 2do capítulo original, ya que ambos deben de buscar algo sumamente importante para continuar con el avance.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado el 1er capítulo de la serie, aunque es básicamente la historia vista desde la perspectiva del grupo de reyes demonios, aunque en el siguiente sí que se mostrara una originalidad en la historia con la batalla a muerte de ambos reyes demonios con la intención de matar en cada ataque.**

 **Y en realidad puede que alguno se pregunte como es que Godou al final decide ir por el jefe cuando se negaba al inició o comente que la actitud no es parecida a la del canon original, y es totalmente verdad. Pero aclarando que Godou es un Campione, hay que entender muchas cosas de eso, pero la más importante es:**

 ** _ES UN AMANTE DE LAS BATALLAS_**

 **Puede que su pacifismo le haga pensar que hablando terminaran las batallas (aun sabiendo que es imposible), pero cuando la adrenalina de la batalla como una posible muerte está presente, es que su sangre como hijo de la idiota y la bruja sale al mundo para demostrar que no es un desastre natural con forma humana por nada.**

 **Y antes de terminar esto, les diré algo que tengo en proceso de plantación, pero que no confirmo todavía.**

 **Es posible más no seguro que en algún punto Godou como Doni obtengan un título creado por el juego llamado "Kami no Eiyu" (Héroe divino), el cual es obtenible al asesinar a un dios en el juego creado por la presencia de dos fuertes jugadores, aunque dicho evento aún no lo tengo decidido, que les parecería eso.**

 **Review:**

 **Enigma95:** No sé si tomar eso como que te gusto la serie o que fue divertido el prólogo, así que solo diré: Espero que te guste la serie.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Gracias por esas palabras, la verdad es que me toma tiempo pensar como unir las series que no deberían tener nada de común y hacer que salgan tan bien como espero. Sobre el tema de los libros… como sabes que no he escrito alguno… bueno, no lo he hecho, pero eso no significa que no fuera posible. Espero disfrutes de la serie.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
